


Bi-Bi-Bi

by Spooparous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is confused, F/M, M/M, Um bi, male cas, smut maybe?, uh yall remember the female vessel of cas?, yeah her - Freeform, yeah includes female cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooparous/pseuds/Spooparous
Summary: Castiel keeps switching between a female vessel and a male vessel, and Dean is in lovingly confused.The problem starts when the four archangels go missing on earth, and a bunch of angels are sent on a rescue/finding mission. Not everything goes according to plan when Adam accidentally get's possessed by Michael and Castiel is suspicious enough to get closer to Dean.Read, it's interesting🗣





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First spn. Fic.

How did it come to this? A ruined date that had Dean reconsidering his love choices between the Blue-eyed girl sitting in their reserved booth, or the Blue-eyed boy who was passed out in the bathroom stall without evidence as to why he was there in the first place. This day was meant to be special, as Dean finally came to confess to the girl who he was going to settle with.

Little did he know...They were the same person.

It all started back, when the old Winchester volunteered to help this young librarian with her night shifts. She was a blonde girl named Claire, and Dean thought of her as a little sister, replacing Adam completely. Not that he was heartless about his little brother, but Claire seemed to have a more compatible spirit with Dean than Adam.

That's how he ended up staying with Claire on a stormy Thursday night. It was mandatory for the two to close the doors of the library together, seeing how the silence overtakes the whole place once the last usual costumer takes her leave with a new manga. Then, it was resting time. Dean would release a breath of relief at the calm and collected day, not too worried about any complications. Everyone in the library knows Dean too-well, but not the quiet dude named Alfie who stalks around the food books, then leaves without taking an actual book.

Moving that aside; Dean was happy to work with the blonde. She was fun to taunt at times, and a gullible person which caught the Winchester's interest. Pranks are his thing after all, second best thing besides his flirtatious skills. All the ladies that pass by him always cast him a certain type of look that would set Claire to gag in the back on how quickly they would start chatting too. It was gross, and if anything, she'd say Dean Winchester is an actual loser once you get to know him more. 

"Bing-bong, the enchanted castle has closed, my princess,"The Winchester took a bow with a silly chuckle that made Claire roll her eyes in irritation at his expected line. She was currently placing back a few returned books with forgotten bookmarks in almost each page, and she hated how people are that forgetful to take them out. 

"Why do you spend your day working here? I mean at night, really. Don't you have a boyfriend to go on a date with?"Dean was in the middle of slipping on his comfy jacket once he felt the cold from the outside sneak inside, and peck at his bones. Winter was truly a nightmare.

"Even if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't tell you about him, and I'd never let him meet you since he'd just fall for you like all my new boyfriends who secretly come in the library every week..I mean, come on! What's so great about you?"Her tone grew more in annoyance at the memories of her boyfriends, all confessing and asking her about the guy she works with, and what his name was. That was worst thing she had to go through every time.

Dean on the other hand, he only shrugged his shoulders with ease at his malicious accomplishments that he doesn't seem to even know about. His charming looks only brought him the best of the best, and he would never be interested in teenage boys, that would be illegal and creepy. But, he was going to take that as a compliment, seeing how it pissed off Claire in an aggravating way that pleased him.

"My birth certificate never warned my parents about how I'd grow up to be a handsome devil,"And with a stiff wink, he earned no reaction from the blonde. That was her cue to get more angry and rage about her problems, but in all honesty, Dean hated how quiet she has gotten. Was she...Ignoring him?

He opened his lips to release another, unwanted insult; however, the sound of a creaking wood stopped the two in their spots like a bunch of snowmen. They both felt the exact shiver run down their spines as the source of the sound steadily moved in their direction, lessening the distance by each click of their heels.

Perhaps it was an intruder? But Dean made sure to lock the back door for safety reasons. Noway a human would sneak in.

"Claire, get behind me."

She raced around the counter and slipped behind Dean for protection, but as soon as she did that, she came back in the scenery with a pocket knife that made Dean hiss.

"Where did you get that from?!"

"A girl gotta protect herself.."

That wasn't the main concern of their risky situation. It was the figure from the shadows coming towards them with an umbrella in hand that gave her the look of a shady murderer. There was a flash of a tanned trench-coat in the tinted light at the corner, and she was finally in plain sight to them.

"I have never felt this fragile since the death of that nephilim...Female vessels are truly tough to handle."

Her non-sense of a speech sparked a look of confusion on the cautious two, but once her appearance radiated no threat whatsoever, their shoulders lowered the intensity that built inside of them. 

"Who are you?"Claire spoke before the Winchester behind her could take the authority to speak since he was the oldest. He couldn't actually, he was too blinded by her absolute beauty that made his gravity pull him to her instead.

"Foolish humans like you shouldn't ask for my name. We have only just met, and I do remember the danger of giving out your name to random strangers,"She had a certain glare in her eyes that caused Dean's inside to twist at how attractive it was. Her eyes were the color of the sky, the ocean, and everything that was blue and pure. They had a prideful glint that represented her cold, unimpressed frown. Her tanned, trench-coat tipped roughly at the ground, and the buttons at the top weren't there to support her clothing, and Dean couldn't help but stare longer at that place. 

"Why are you speaking like that anyways? What are you, a time traveler?"Claire blurted with obvious sarcasm, and nudged Dean out of his trance of thoughts. This guy is a playboy that can't be maintained or trusted, and that concerned her at times.

The woman in the trench-coat gave the most unpleasing look and the lights were starting to flicker. Moments before she could show her wings, Dean interrupted by forming a weird noise. She tilted her head at that sort of sound, and Claire wanted to smack him like the idiot he is.

"Listen angel, I mean, no offense. But could you step on me?"

Claire had the advantage of gutting Dean as she was still in front of him, holding on to the pocket knife that never left her hand. For a second, he could've swore he saw black feathers shadowing on the wall before the woman, but his imagination was running low on fuel, since he was exhausted. 

"Thank you for recognizing who I am. An angel I am."Her frown was replaced by a light smile and Dean never realized how a smile could have a huge impact on his heart.

"Whatever! It's late and you broke in. So, I'm calling the police,"Claire had no intention of chatting too much with the Black-haired, and she definitely needed to get home to her father.

Dean's brows furrowed at the Blonde's bitter tone, but also preceded the silence. She had a point, and it was against the law, so Claire had the right. Yet again, this beautiful angel can't bust in here out of oblivion, and claim to be clueless to her surroundings.

"Fine. I'll explain myself and why I'm here..."She retorted to her old method of escaping. She hasn't used it in new years since her last time on earth, but it will have to cover for her. After all, humans are stupid enough to believe anything,"Look over there!"She pointed her finger in the direction of the door, right as the loud sound of lighting struck like an angry mob. 

Dean flinched and Claire glanced to the door in time to see nothing. That was the plan. Right when the two looked back to throw a stupid remark about the woman's false vision, she was gone. She was nowhere in sight.

Being the man and all, Dean was supposedly the strong one here to check and see if the woman was truly gone. He wandered to the back of the library to confirm that she hadn't run off and hid between the book shelves or aisles. His theory was somehow adding up, and the possibilities of magical beings were somehow connecting. But, that can't be possible. She was probably a magician..

"What was that?"

"I-I-I-I want to go home...Dean can you drop me off?"

"...Sure..Kiddo.."

They both went home that night with the an odd feeling of fright, but then again the heavy atmosphere was too overwhelming to break in the car. He dropped her off and made sure someone was at the house to welcome her, and once the lights outside came to life, he waved and left in the direction of his house.

"Damn it...You're tired...You need sleep...You need to watch the four hours long marathon of Dr. Sexy then you can sleep..."He convinced himself to think of it like it was nothing, and it never happened. Her looks did have an affect on his feelings, if he had to stubbornly admit. Feelings weren't much of his thing, even if he was a single twenty-four year old man living with his siblings. Their parents were both under dirt, and he was handed the responsibilities of the two dimwits. 

Sam, being the young nerd in the house, and Adam being the youngest sassy boy who no one could get a hold of. He wasn't really a Winchester, and back then Mary took him out of pity. It made her feel guilty a bit, knowing that he'll be an orphan if no one took him in. 

So, she added a new idiot to the family which completed the pact with the other two. Then she left them. That wasn't the plan.

In this moment, Dean didn't want to think about these type of memories when he just finished encountering a weird woman at the library. He needs to clear his mind and thoughts, but they were gone once the door of their neighbor's house slammed shut. 

Dean gave her a glance in the dark, and he could've swore he saw his neighbor's eyes morph into the color of the night, and then they returned to their original. Or so if he could tell.

"Heya."

Her name was Meg Masters. She was a college student, and had met Dean when they moved in. She was a shut-in person, only in the morning, but at night, she's sneaking around doing her unknown job that Dean didn't even bother to know.

"Uh, hey, Meg. How is it hangin?"He wasn't sure whether to strike a conversation, or end it with a 'bye,' so he could go inside and not have to deal with anything else at the moment.

"None much. Have a goodnight."

In the end, it was her that ended this awkward conversation, but she did stare at him for a good few seconds, recognizing a scent on him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it and she'll have to check to see what it reminded her of. 

Dean swung his hand at her and preceded to the door. He heard a few commotions from the inside, hinting at the eerie lights coming from behind the blinds as the TV was turned on to some Looney-Tunes in action. He entered the house and threw his keys at the chair near the door, somehow it was called the chair of support. 

"How was your day?"

Dean stopped in the middle of the hall to the sound of his second-younger brother, direction a question that he didn't expect to hear, specifically from him, too.

"And the mime speaks."There wasn't any sort of reaction coming from the one behind the couch that had it's back facing Dean. Only the crunching of the popcorn was chirped and then a drink getting sipped by force.

"Get a job and pay for the rent,"Adam's voice sounded lazy under the cover that washed away any whispering insults afterwards. Calling Dean a slacker in the house was very usual, and he did own up to that nickname. He works at a library that has a low-budget of payments; it only tips Dean the extra money they receive. Just like his working buddy, Claire.

"You're a tenth grade who acts like a ten year old, I think it should be you who get's a job, oh, oh, and a girlfriend."

After that, the living room fell into a state of quietness, only the sound of the TV was there to echo and break the thick tension in the air. Mostly for the oldest Winchester, who kept throwing a fit of glares at his brothers. They are going to be the end of him. 

He went upstairs to switch to his pajamas, and then joined his brothers on the longer couch that was passionately claimed by him. It wasn't a problem since Adam and Sam fall on the same small couch, leaning on each other for support. At times, their rooms are empty as no one sleeps in them. The Winchesters had a weird thing for couches and sleep.

And thus; the night was still young.


	2. You’re followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet yet again. I’ll include Jimmy’s vessel next chapter. Thanks for the kudos.

And that night, it wasn't easy for Dean to fall asleep. Everytime he was on the verge of sleep, somehow a weird noise would produce from the objects surrounding him, or it would be the TV's low volumed talking disturbing his sleep. 

After dozing off for a few minutes, a loud thud from the outside caused him to jolt like a deer in the headlights. It wasn't only a sound, but a flash of light was twisting in the night sky, taking away the star's spotlights. 

It was distracting to push away.

The sudden beam of lights were causing a huge masterpiece of art in the sky, drawing out a color, or some sort of flare that had made people out of shelter gasp at the sight. It wasn't too frightful to the eye, nor did it scare away anyone; actually it was more beautiful when it was seen in person. That's what woke up Dean in the middle of the night, and he tried to shrug it off as some sort of a shooting star, but it bugged at his skin and his curiosity wouldn't leave him alone. 

He had to look.

The TV was still turned on to some commercial scenes cutting between the cartoon that was still displayed through the marathon. He had to go through some childish cartoon instead of fanning over Dr. sexy. 

"What the hell.."

It was strange for him to be up at this hour, especially after three hours of sleep from the night before, but this strictly stole away all of his attention and focus.

Did it have to do with the woman from the library? He was never going to let go of that. 

"Why are you up?"Adam had an eye open while the other was too worn out to bother. 

As for Sam, he was sound asleep. 

"There was a few shooting stars...And I wished for you to disappear into TV land."

Adam mustered a quiet chuckle and shook his head before he fell back into the comfortable pillow that was supporting his back and Sam's head. He was too tired for his brother's annoying comments at three in the morning, or so he guessed that it was.

Finally, there was the last flash of light in the air and then a thudding sound rattled from the outside leading it back to the source of two figures standing on the opposite sides of each other, having a bit of a distance between them. Dean tilted his head at their sudden appearances, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. He grabbed his jacket he had dropped earlier on the chair and then opened the door with a gentle push that had surpassed his aggressive side for once. 

He was too curious.

"Yer' a wizard, Castiel."

"Balthazar. Focus."

"You're no fun."

The two exchanged a peculiar conversation, mainly it was one sided by the gruff voice keeping the other in check from doing or saying anything stupid to blow their cover. 

Dean was too invested to leave the scene and the main roles of this show he was watching in real-life action. He doesn't recognize them at all; he even tried to make out their features to see if they were the neighbors across from them or if they were from down the block. Neither had he found any similarities to his neighbors that he knew personally.

So, who are these airheads?

"I want you to behave with good manners while we're here. Do not interact with demons, ghosts, or humans, so, what I am clarifying here. Do not get yourself into too much trouble."The dominance in the shorter figure's voice had Dean trembling. Those strange commands weren't directed at him, but somehow they had a strange effect.

It was a bit too indistinguishable to the woman from before. Their same way of talking could not be a coincidence, and all those mentions of the 'demons, ghosts, and humans' had him lost. This is the day where his view on the world began to change.

"Do you think Rose liked Jack or was it all a cliche love story?"

"Balthazar...This is a mission, not some sort of field trip. We find the four archangels and leave. Got it?"

"Why do we have to deal with their family problems? If they want to run away to live on earth like normal civilians, then who are we stop them?"

Dean decided to ignore this and go back inside to to continue his slumber. These two are obviously drunk from the way they were talking about religious and biblical things that never concerned the Winchester from the start. It's all none-sense.

He retreated back to the couch that still held his warm scent and faded back into sleep quickly. Those voices outside kept arguing back and forth about a sort of plan of retrieving some missing archangels. The next morning, people were complaining about the lack of sleep they had due to the brawl happening outside, and Dean stayed quiet about it, not mentioning a single thing about the things he heard.

He thought it'd be safer not to make a fool out of himself if he told his siblings about it too. He'll keep that a secret to himself til he can confirm his theory, which is that angels are real. Maybe.

"My school is hosting a parent day tomorrow for the students who did well through out the whole semester, and as a kid who did well. I'd like you, Dean, to come as my, quote on quote, dad."Adam bit off the last piece of toast on his plate, and eyed his oldest brother that was standing in front of the dishes. A terrible choice he has made, but showing off was always a talent of Adam. He loved priding himself as the smartest out of the Winchesters, or the second smartest. 

Sam was much smarter than him. In some things.

"That's a first,"Dean had already finish his plate, and he was in the process of washing it off with only water, which afterwards triggers Sam, and he has to come back to it to cleanse it with soap."I don't think I can."

Adam didn't attempt to convince his brother, but he did stagger in hesitation while getting up from his chair."Fine...I wasn't going to ask you anyways...John Winchester,"He left without cleaning around his area, and Sam found himself intentionally fixing things back in place, and then cleaning to make sure his unfinished food wouldn't leave any bad smell.

Dean watched his neat-freak brother and shook his head in silence. Eventually, he knew he'd agree to the parent's meeting for Adam's sake. He won't stick around for too long, and he'll make sure not to make any acquaintances since the High-school was filled with annoying brats who definitely have soccer moms.

"I'll accompany you for a lil, then I gotta skeet to find me a job."

Adam heard his brother announce, before his voice was washed away by the bathroom's wooden door. Normally, he wouldn't ponder about his luck when his brothers bail out on his simple requests, but this brought down his spirit drastically. His dad was never there to be proud of his accomplishments in school, or in general. So, how come no one is acknowledging him for what he does.

"Adam.."

His head perked at the voice circling around him while calling out his name in a sinister tone. The bathroom was empty, besides himself of course. But, there was a chance that Dean was playing a prank on him to worsen his mood. 

"This is not funny..."He deadpanned.

"Is it not?"

It floated around him, and Adam felt the urge to throw a fit at nothing.

"Who are you?"

"I can let you spell my name. . ."

The wavering lights of the bathroom were buzzing uncontrollably above the Winchester's head, sending out a warning of a presence next to Adam's. He tried to detect where the voice was coming from exactly, but finding this situation helpless, he turned to the door for emergency. 

"My name is y-e-s. . .Say it."

Adam registered the letters in his head in mere seconds, and once he spoke it out loud, he knew he had messed up.

"Yes..?"

.   
.  
.

“We can arrange the plans if you wanna...I can see if I'm free on that day...Certainly I am free cause I got none to do.."Dean fisted the door too hard to hear his brother panicking inside. He thought about his so-be-called busy schedule and found that he had absolutely nothing to occupy his time. Except for maybe searching for the mysterious woman.

"I don't think it's necessary anymore.."

Adam opened the door, slipped past his brother, and ignored his existence. Before he could leave Dean's sight, there was a bizarre glint in Adam's eyes that drew Dean's attention instantly. He could've swore he'd seen the same exact look from somewhere before.

"Are you sure? I can attend it, I promise,"Dean thought his brother would turn back, baffled with excitement but that wasn't the case.

Adam was out of the house with a speck of dust following behind.

"I'm heading out! Don't do anything dumb!"The main entrance of the house was opened again, and this time it was the moose leaving to his job.

Sam worked at Burger Joint, surprisingly. He wasn't too fond of the place nor the uncultured customers who are always famished with what they eat, but then they end up ordering more food to stuff their faces. It bothered Sam at times, and he needed it for money for the solely purpose of college. He only signed up for classes on the weekends, which gave him two advantages; one, it was much cheaper; and two, he would stay away from the house. That was the golden ticket.

In order to survive, Sam had to do what he had to do.

"Oh, okay. Bye Sammy.."At this time, Dean would celebrate his freedom in the house, not to mention his privacy as well. As much as he wanted to run around in joy, he had a bad feeling swelling inside of him about today.

Nothing was in place. He just knew it mostly because of his third senses tingling.

He ignored those unsettling thoughts, and for now. He needed to fix his reputation at the moment in order to find the angel he had met, or so he called her that nickname.

The Winchester exited the house only to lock it afterwards. He wanted to avoid his neighbors as much as possible, especially the one who lives next door in a house that reeks of sulfur.

And to his unfortunate luck, she was making her way through her own driveway.

"Heya, Dean."

His brow twitched at the familiar phrase, and once his eyes tracked it back to the owner of the voice. He threw on his best, charming smile to make up for his previous acts of 'disrespect.'

"Oh, hey, Meg. How's it goin?"

She returned a fake, sweet smile, and if only it would've been more realist if she dropped her act, and showed him her real, cold personality. Meg would plaster on the impression of being a genuine person of love and kindness, but Dean wasn't a fool to know the truth of it all. 

"Nothing much. Going out?"She spoke in the middle of struggling to pull the key out of her pocket, and Dean guessed she couldn't control it because of her leathered gloves. On rare occasions where the Winchester goes to her house to borrow some things, he'd wonder how almost all of her stuff were made out of wood and stainless steel. He thought of her as a person who loves recycling, and an environmental activist, but he wouldn't judge.

"Yeah, heading out to find a job."

Meg figured by his impatient body language that he didn't want to talk to her much longer than that, since all of their conversations are usually time consuming. She can't blame him although, even she can't stand herself sometimes.

"Alright, good luck. Not that you'd need it."

Dean nodded his head while stepping up to his baby, also known as his one and only car. The only being that can brighten his day in seconds, and if anything happens to her, Dean would shed blood. He was too protective over baby, and as he got inside of the car gently, he closed the door with care. 

The engine began to spark to life once it was powered up by the key that was planted in the keyhole by Dean. In the process of cruising down the street to the city, the breeze from the outside was sweeping roughly at the edges of his window, managing to sneak inside the car; however, Dean didn't mind it. It wasn't as bad as yesterday's stormy, cold weather and it was rather nice.

He felt at peace, until his car came to a sudden halt from his foot swiftly pressing on the brake. Dean has spotted the woman from before yet again, but this time she was tagged along by a thin, Blond man.

"Your new look is a glow up, darling."

"I can't glow up for longer if I have to keep switching vessels.."

"Heads up Cassie, someone is here to see you again."

The two angels were well-informed about the particular human-being who's been seeing them a lot recently, or starting from yesterday. It wasn't a coincidence they were in this problem after all, it was expected for a bunch of hunters to stalk them. But, Castiel and Balthazar were armed and ready to hurt anyone who dares to step in between them and their mission.

To Dean, he would've probably called the two crazy if they had told him they were angels. He was never a man of faith, and he was only in it for the beauty he has fallen in love with at first sight.

Castiel alerted the Blond beside him by giving him a certain look, and once he understood it immediately, they fled inside an empty alleyway that hid between a liquor store and an abandoned building.

Despite their shady acts, Dean departed out of his baby to investigate if the Black-haired wasn't kidnapped or if the Blond was making her do things against her will. The Winchester wasn't armed, nor ready to fight, but one thing for sure, he knew how to handle douchebags.

He made sure to keep his footsteps steady and ready to kick whoever deserved to be kicked. Especially if someone was harassing the woman of his dreams.

"What do you want!"

One more step, and Dean felt a pair of strong arms push him against the wall in a powerful force that surely knocked the air out of his lungs. He wasn't prepared to meet whoever had his whole body motionless, and secured easily with only their simple hands gripping to his jacket.

"Why do you keep following me?!"

Green met with Blue, and Dean found himself drowning in the other's ocean colored eyes. The way her lashes batted every time she blinked out of irritation, the way her lips were perfectly curved, but most importantly. Her weird threatening style that couldn't prevent Dean from thinking about it in a different way. That was more arousing than trying to scare him.

"Cassie, I don't think he's a hunter."

"We can't be foolish enough to let him escape like that. It could be a risky trap set up by his foes, or fellow hunters."

Dean kept his commentary to himself while listening to the two go forward and backward with their conversation. He guessed the Blond man owned the name Balthazar, and the woman's name was Cassie. He already knows her name which was a bonus, but also a bit creepy.

"Why am I seeing you everywhere?"

Although, she might have one flaw that wasn't entirely major. She has a poor memory, at least from where Dean saw it. She's the one who broke in the library late at night like a serial killer trying to kill for no damn reason. 

"Alright, listen Dory, you're the woman who visited me and my friend at the library last night. And you didn't even steal anything from us, except for my heart maybe..”

"I did? Last night I swapped vessels due to my gra..Oh, I get it now."Castiel recalled back to last night with a bitter grimace at the new change of events.

He hated switching vessels every now and then, but he had to make a deal with Jimmy Novak which was a more suited vessel than the one he was possessing. His current vessel is a Twenty-three year old, Faith Jones, also a worker at Burger joint. She consented over the angel on one condition, which is; he can only use her for five hours a day, while Jimmy gave him a longer span of time. Castiel preferred Jimmy over Faith, since he was a stronger, and a more compatible vessel.

So, here he was, in an alleyway with his partner, threatening a soul he has not-entirely met yesterday. But, he did see the soul watch him and Balthazar have an argument in the streets last night.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, and I'm not a spy, or a hunter, or whatever—- I'm harmless, oh, and I'm dean Winchester."He introduced for the sole purpose of respect and waited for her’s in anticipation. He guessed it won't be sunshine and rainbows, judging by the way she was keeping him stale against the dirty wall.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, letting his long, black strings slide down to his left shoulder. That was a gesture he needed to return, and the timing for his introduction seemed propitious to the other; although, it was delayed for her thoughts getting jammed together to form a proper answer.

"Your name is Harmless, oh, and I'm Dean Winchester? What kind of evil plan are you up to Harmless, Oh, and I'm Dean Winchester?!"

Castiel closed the small space they had between them, and waited for the Green-eyed's response with a raggedy breath, hinting at his exasperated expression.

"Excuse him-her, she's a bit crazy. Now I know you're into my dear friend over here—"

Dean went to protest, but honestly the Blond wasn't wrong.

"And her name is Cassie. She's single too."Balthazar satisfied Dean's questions over a short, formal sentence with a reassuring smile of trust,"I'm Balthazar by the way."He patted his friend's shoulder gentle, and Castiel decided to prey off the Winchester with a fiery glare that bestowed shivers upon him, not the type of scary shivers, of course.

"Are we good now?"Dean asked while dusting off the tip of his jacket. 

Castiel snarled in his direction one last time and turned to the entrance of the alleyway to make a way for his exit. He wasn't in the mood to cooperate with whatever his partner had on his mind, especially when the aftermath get's them in trouble that makes Castiel seem like the bad guy and the mastermind of the stupid plan. But, there was something that caught his interest in Dean, and that was a too familiar scent radiating off his clothes. It was practically beckoning for him to follow it back to the Winchester's household since that's the furthest it has gotten. 

It had to be an Archangel.


End file.
